


Sinking Down

by BSBLover2538



Series: BSB Darkness Fics [4]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Corruption, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: AJ needed someone to fuck, so why not his little brother? Brian was willing and wanting, and it leads to so much more for AJ as his plan comes to fruition.





	Sinking Down

AJ sighed as he finished jerking himself off for the fifth time this week. He cleaned himself up, and flopped back on his bed. It had been two years since his parents had died, and he had taken over custody of his little brother, and life had been nonstop since then. Brian was now 15, and AJ was nearly 21. He had not had a steady boyfriend in the last two years, always either at work, or taking Brian  wherever  he needed to go. AJ’s thoughts drifted, and an idea came to him. 

“Brian’s 15, and now in his off period from school and activities. He has nothing to do, except hang around the house. Maybe I can do a little work with him, see if he wants to be with his big brother, learn a few things” AJ groaned at the idea of his little brother naked in front of him. 

He knew it was wrong, but AJ didn’t care. He had been wanting to fuck another man for the last two years now. AJ needed to pound into someone, and Brian was his best bet. He spent the next few minutes before succumbing to sleep, pondering his new idea. AJ fell asleep with a grin on his face, intending on starting the next day. 

“AJ, what are we  gonna  do today?” Brian asked the next day, as the brothers hung out in front of the tv. 

“ Dunno  Brian, what do you want to do?” AJ replied, pulling his pajama pants down. Brian looked over to see AJ stroking his cock softly, focused on the tv. 

“Alex....?” Brian whimpered a little bit seeing his older brother playing with his cock, his eyes widening at the length of it. 

“Yes Brian?” the older man looked at the teen, smirking hearing the whimper. Brian licked his lips, and AJ cheered internally. 

“You like little bro?” Brian nodded, and AJ waved him over. Brian sat next to his older  brother,  eyes never having left his cock. AJ smirked seeing the bright blue eyes of the teen. 

“Touch it,  Bri . Run your fingers on it” AJ encouraged, and groaned feeling his brother’s hand wrap around his cock. 

“Play with it” AJ threw his head back feeling his brother playing with his cock, running his fingers all over it. Brian wiggled a bit, his own cock springing to life. AJ pulled his head back down and smirked seeing the tent in his brother’s shorts. 

“Pull your shorts down bro,  lemme  see yours” AJ softly ordered, and Brian nodded, stripping his shorts off. AJ tugged his shirt off, and nearly came at the sight of his baby brother naked. 

“Shit Brian. Do you know anything about your body?” Brian nodded, and bit his lip. 

“Yea, Dad gave me the talk the year before they died, and I’ve done a lot of research, seen some porn” he admitted, and AJ grunted. 

“Good. Want to suck on my cock a bit?” Brian licked his lips, and nodded. AJ widened his legs, and Brian got off the couch, going in between his brother’s legs. AJ grinned seeing his brother on his knees, and nearly bucked into his mouth feeling Brian’s lips wrap around his cock. AJ had to clutch the couch cushions to not arch into Brian’s mouth. 

“Fuck Brian!” he yelped, and Brian looked up into AJ’s brown eyes, nearly sending AJ over the edge. 

Brian sucked eagerly on his brother’s cock, loving the heaviness in his mouth. AJ watched his brother sucking, and his plan finalized in his head. Brian was going to become his little fuck toy, and AJ would make sure that Brian went  nowhere  else for love. 

“You know I am doing this because I love you, and want to teach you right Brian?” AJ decided to start the manipulation from the start, and grinned seeing his brother’s nod. He put his hands in his brother’s curls, guiding the teen up and down his cock. AJ felt his cock thickening and throbbing. 

“So good Brian, so damn good!” he groaned out, and Brian smiled around his brother’s cock. 

“Close baby bro” AJ grunted, and Brian nodded. AJ called out Brian’s name, and Brian swallowed as much as he could, before pulling off, and letting the rest coat his hands. 

“Sorry AJ, so sorry” he whimpered, lowering his head. Brian’s head shot up feeling  AJ’s  tongue licking his hands, and he looked up into the brown eyes of his older brother. AJ pulled away and grinned softly. 

“It’s okay Brian, it was your first time. You will learn to swallow it all. Now come up here, I want to stroke you a bit. This won’t always happen, but I want to do it tonight” AJ wanted Brian to get used to not always getting release, and train him to hold his orgasms back. 

“Yes AJ” Brian sat back next to his brother, and whimpered feeling AJ’s larger hand on his cock. AJ stroked a few times, and sighed seeing Brian already let go. Brian could see the slight disappointment in his older brother’s eyes, and he whined sadly. 

“Brian, you need to learn to hold back. Do you want me to teach you?” AJ offered, knowing he would have to get either the cock ring or cock cage out. 

“Yes AJ. I want to learn, be better. Please teach me, I don’t want to disappoint you anymore, please” Brian pleaded, and AJ nodded. 

“You will have to wear what is called a cock ring. Have you heard of that?” AJ asked, and Brian gulped, nodding. He had read horror stories on the internet about them, and wasn’t sure about them. 

“Yes, but you won’t keep it on for long periods of time, right? I read that they can make you infertile, and castrate you. You won’t do that right?” Brian asked anxiously, and AJ’s eyes widened. 

“No Brian, I would never do that to you. I would only leave it on for 5 days to a week, depending how long I want you to go. Never longer than that. If I want you edged and teased, I’ll use the cock cage” AJ reassured his little brother, who nodded softly. 

“I trust you AJ” those four words solidified AJ’s idea. He would end up abusing that trust, but he didn’t care. He needed someone to fuck, and Brian was perfect. He told Brian to go to bed, that they would do more tomorrow. His brother nodded, and AJ knew it would take a long time to get Brian where he wanted him. 

Six months later, Brian was perfectly trained to be his older brother’s fuck toy. Everyday once he got out of school, Brian quickly finished his homework. Once that was done, he got dinner in the oven, that AJ had prepared the night before. When the clock struck six, Brian stripped, and knelt by the front door, waiting for AJ to get home. 

“After dinner, assume the position in the bedroom” was all AJ said as he walked in the door. Brian stayed silent until AJ got his coat and shoes off, before following him into the dining room. He knelt down by AJ’s chair, and waited for him to serve him dinner. Brian smiled feeling AJ’s hand run through his curls, as he leaned against his legs. 

“How was school Brian?” AJ asked, and the two talked while they ate. AJ never asked Brian to sit at his feet at meals, but Brian wanted to try it. AJ allowed it, but only a few times a week. Otherwise, he was at the table with AJ. 

“Thanks for dinner AJ, it was delicious” Brian complimented his brother, who nodded. After both cleared their plate, Brian made his way to the bedroom, while AJ poured himself half a glass of wine. 

“So glad I did what I did. Now I get what I need every night, and Brian loves servicing me” AJ thought to himself, as he drained the glass. He walked into the bedroom and smiled. Brian was in the middle of the bed on all fours, waiting for him. 

“Position 2” was all AJ said as he stripped himself. He watched as Brian switched himself, so he was on his back, legs up and spread, looking like a cheap whore. 

“Did you plug yourself when you got home as instructed?” AJ asked, and Brian nodded. Sometimes Brian had to slip the anal plug in before AJ got home so he was nice and wide for his brother. 

“Good boy” AJ got on the bed, and put his fingers in his brother’s hole, pulling out the plug. AJ plunged right in, knowing that he didn’t have to prep himself anymore. Brian whined softly, before groaning as his brother fucked him and filled him. He knew that he wouldn’t get release tonight, it usually only happened twice a week. 

That was the only thing that they were still working on. AJ wanted Brian to only go once a week needing release, but Brian still couldn’t go that long. He had gone six days at the last try, so AJ knew he was close. 

“Please AJ, please fuck me” Brian whined out. He had truly gotten addicted to his brother’s cock, and no one could love him like AJ could. 

“Who do you belong to Brian, who gives you the greatest pleasure of your life?” AJ asked, and Brian grunted. 

“You do AJ, only you. Your cock is all I need” Brian recited, and AJ smirked. He had his little brother completely under his thumb, and the corruption was complete. AJ got what he wanted, Brian under him every single day, giving him exactly what he needed. 

Once Brian graduated high school, all he did was serve AJ. He knew nothing else, and wanted nothing else. Brian loved and cherished the attention AJ gave him, and craved his cock, needing it daily. He would sometimes beg to be fucked, AJ smiling every time he pounded into the younger man. It had taken a while, but AJ knew it was worth it. He had kept his promise to his parents that Brian would graduate, but that’s as far as it went. 

“Thank you, AJ” Brian looked at his brother, completely addicted and corrupted. AJ nodded, and kissed the top of his head, pushing his cock into Brian’s loose hole, the two falling asleep together. Brian had a smile on his face, knowing AJ would pound him into the mattress in a few hours, as he did every Saturday night. The corruption  had sunk Brian down , and  he  never wanted to come back up from it. 

 

 


End file.
